


Dance, Dance, Kiss

by birdwhythis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Multi, Suggestive, dancing turned somewhat suggestive, yeah suggestive goes into the mature tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Party at Swerve's. Rodimus just wants to dance. His two boyfriends seem on defense until Ratchet decides to join Rodimus. What can happen?





	Dance, Dance, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRODster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRODster/gifts).



> First off, writing dancing when you aren't a dancer, is a bitch. But Roddratchet/Dratchimus valid. I wrote this for my friend for xmas but only posted it now, enjoy.

            It was loud and crowded at Swerve’s. Swerve had put some earth music sometime in the last hour, full volume so that it was practically bouncing off the walls. The crew was dancing along, having pushed the set of tables to the sides in order to create somewhat of a dance floor.

            Rodimus desperately wanted to go out there himself, it was all too tempting.

            He stirred his high grade with a single finger. He glanced over at his new partners pleadingly as if they could mentally guess what Rodimus wanted. Drift was sipping lightly at his medium grade, it was only once in a while the speedster wanted something to drink that was stronger than regular and medium grade, today was not the day.

            Rodimus turned over to Ratchet. The older mech was drinking his own glass of high grade and his gaze was looking past Rodimus toward the dancing mechs.

            Of course, it was natural for Rodimus to want their attention. He leaned on the table, resting his servo on his chin and flashed both mechs a grin, “So which one of you lucky mechs wants to dance with me?”

            “Maybe after an energon, not right now,” Drift answered with a small shrug. Rodimus waved his free servo and his gaze flickered over to Ratchet.

            Ratchet grunted and shrugged, “I’m too old for that kind of stuff.”

            “You aren’t that much older than I am,” Drift reminded him with a shake of his helm and complete roll of his optics.

            “Well, my dancing days are still firmly retired.”

            “Did you ever have them in the first place.” Rodimus straightened and crossed his arms.

            Ratchet narrowed his optics. “Of course, I did.”

            “Then prove it to me, old mech,” Rodimus started to walk toward the dance floor. He only looked back once and saw that Ratchet had not followed him.

            He was slightly disappointed, but he wasn’t going to ruin this moment. He didn’t need them to have fun. At least, he was sure Drift would join him eventually.

            Rodimus started to move along to the song at the dance floor, moving his hips and raising his arms in the air only to run his servos down his own frame. He was pretty sure there was a Rhianna song playing and he liked the beat.

            Rodimus did a twirl and then promptly bumped into someone. He made a small huffing noise and looked to narrow his optics at whoever bumped into him, his spoiler raising upward.

            His optics widened when he realized that he had bumped into Ratchet as he wasn’t expecting the medic. It was quickly replaced by confidence. He placed his servos on his hips, “I thought you were too old for dancing.”

            “Oh, shut it,” Ratchet grumbled, reaching for Rodimus’ servo and then twirling the mech around before dipping him.

            Rodimus stared at him, optics still round and wide at the move. He snapped out of it quickly and stood up, pressing close to Ratchet. He grinned wildly and reached around to pinch the mech’s aft. “You want to dance, I’ll show you a dance.”

            He twirled and spun out before starting to do some movies, swinging his arms in the air then back at his sides before waving them again. He was spinning on his heels and lifting his leg in tune of the song.

            Ratchet followed suit, following Rodimus’ lead, he was a bit slower and more uncertain of his movement than the fiery mech. However, he did just finish it off with his hands on his hips, jerking his hips upwards slightly.

            Rodimus raised his eyebrow, “Not bad, old timer.” He continued to dance around sexily, keeping his optics trained on the medic.

            Ratchet again tried to mimic the fiery medic before giving up. Instead, he decided to wriggle his hips, lifting one foot and tapping it against the floor as he spun around in the circle. He pumped his arm up around.

            “You are such a cowboy wannabe,” Rodimus pointed out with small laugh. He saw a small flash of a smile on the medic’s face and he felt a flutter in his chest.

            He waltzed toward the medic, ran his servos down the medic’s sides, dipping down low, his lips barely touching the medic’s chassis before standing up. He pressed his servos on the medic’s chest, giving the medic a playful shove.

            Ratchet automatically taking a step back, stepped close to Rodimus again, running his servos on Rodimus’ hips.

            Rodimus placed a servo on Ratchet’s shoulder, walking around him. He spun out once more, beckoning Ratchet follow after him. Ratchet did a little dance as he strolled after Rodimus, rolling his hips and tapping his feet. Both of them danced around each other, mimicking each other’s moves. Rodimus had to admit, Ratchet was a decent dancer what he means by dancing, he meant beieng sexy naturally.

            Ratchet pulled Rodimus close to him, dipping Rodimus. Once the medic pulled him up, Rodimus pushed his lips against Ratchet’s. Ratchet’s optics widened, and the medic seemed to be visibly flustered for a second. Rodimus counted this as a win. Apparently, the medic also had plans for this, and he lifted Rodimus up, pressing a kiss along Rodimus’ chassis.

            The mech giggled in response as Ratchet lowered him back down. They went back to wriggling along each beat of the song. Rodimus wasn’t entirely sure if it was brand new song or not. He was mostly focusing on his dance partner.

            Rodimus couldn’t help but grin suspiciously as he got new idea in mind. He pressed his back against the medic, bending over and wriggling his aft into the medic. He tilted his helm to grin the medic. Ratchet gasped and let his servo rest on the fiery mech’s hip. “Now what am I supposed to do now.”

            “Stand there and look pretty.” Rodimus said, wriggling his aft a little more before standing up and rubbing up against Ratchet some more.

            It was only a few seconds before he felt someone touched their shoulders. Rodimus looked over to see Drift was the one who touched their shoulders. He grinned when he saw the arousal in the mech’s optics and field. “You want to join us?”

            “Yes, I mean, no…back at our room not where everyone can see you. Then you can show me in detail each of your dance moves,” Drift wrapped an arm around each of them and quickly led them out of the dancer floor.

            Ratchet beamed excitedly, “I guess I still got it.”

            “I can’t believe you were holding out on us, party ambulance.” Rodimus chimed.

            “When did you-.”

            “Roller.”

            “Ah.” Ratchet shook his helm with a smile. Rodimus leaned up to kiss Ratchet’s cheek and then Drift’s cheek. “but thank you, Ratch, I look forward for more.”

            “Me too.” Ratchet said with a smile.


End file.
